A Short Visit
by stiksmakid
Summary: The Titans get a glimpse into Robin's tense relationship with a certain someone from back home. One shot for now, just a quick scene.


**Just a quick scene reflecting on the tense relationship between Robin and a certain someone. Many thanks to DC for their characters.**

* * *

"Come on, Raven! Just a little bite? Vegan gummy bears are like food for your soul!"

Raven's focus never left the game before her, and her response to Beast Boy's cajoling was dry.

"I don't even want to know how you made gummy bears without gelatin. Check."

Starfire pouted.

"Does 'check' mean that you have won the game? I believe my monarch is still standing..."

"No, Star," Robin reassured her from his spot on the couch, eyes glued to a rerun of 'Cops,' "Check means your king is in danger. You need to move him or another piece to protect him."

"Dude, you are all missing out on gummy goodness here."

"I'm devastated," Raven drawled.

"Hey," protested Beast Boy, "I'll have you know-"

 _WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP_

'Titans! Trou—'

 _WHOOP WHOOOooo..._

'...ble?'

Everyone had already leaped to their feet at the sound of the alarm. Now they looked at each other in confusion, Robin's command trailing off lamely; the alarm had cut off as quickly as it started.

 _Swish._

The group spun as one to face the common room door, only to relax when Cyborg entered.

"Hey Rob! My system said security was breached, but the alarm went quiet two seconds later. What's going on?"

"I'm guessing we have an intruder. Raven?"

The empath was already closing her eyes, reaching out mentally to sense any unexpected presence in the building. She filtered out the press of her four companions' thoughts, pushing her mind further into the tower, first checking the ground floor exits and then all of the windows. Finding no unwanted auras there, she switched her focus to the rooftop and-

"Agh!"

Robin frowned as Raven's eyes, now wide with concern, locked on his own eyes.

"Who is it?"

"I think," Raven said slowly, "maybe we should just let him come to us."

"What? What does that even mean, Raven?"

"*Wait* for him? Who are we dealing with?"

"Is this trespasser not dangerous?"

Robin ignored the others' protests, studying Raven's expression. She had relaxed somewhat, and she met his gaze with a reassuring nod.

"It's okay."

Turning to face the door, the former Boy Wonder instinctively placed himself between his teammates and the oncoming intruder. He didn't have to wait long.

 _Swish_

Silence followed.

Robin subconsciously stood a little straighter. Starfire's head tilted to one side as she tried to place the newcomer. Beast Boy and Cyborg gaped. Raven placed a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder, as if to hold him back from his own excitement.

The Batman spoke.

"Titans... Robin."

Robin didn't know how to respond. After several lengthy moments of silence and staring, he felt the long-lived influence of a dear old friend moving his lips to speak for him, producing the only words appropriate for such an awkward situation:

"Well...did you just come to glare at me, or would you like a cup of tea?"

Beast Boy piped up before anyone could stop him. "We have gummy bears, too." Raven elbowed him in the side. "Ouch! They're vegan..."

Batman barely spared him a glance.

"No thanks." He shifted. "I'd like to speak to Robin alone."

"You speak to me with my team, or we don't speak at all." Robin's voice had abandoned all traces of friendliness.

"...Still?" Robin wavered at the Bat's hesitation. Was that disappointment Robin saw in Bruce's shifted posture? Sadness, even? He strengthened his resolve.

"Nothing has changed."

And just like that, the Bat returned in all his imperiousness. "A lot of things have changed. I'm sure you've seen the tabloids."

"I've seen more than enough of that garbage. They think they know people," Robin replied carefully, "but they're almost always wrong."

"I know when they're wrong. I also know when they stumble on the truth."

"And what truth was it that brought you across the country to check up on me?"

Batman paused, looking pointedly at the other Titans. "Are you sure you want me to speak in front of them?"

The four friends, feeling increasingly unsure of the situation, looked to Robin for a cue. He continued to stare down the masked man on the kitchen doorstep.

"Fine," Batman conceded. He strolled brazenly over to the kitchen table, taking a seat at its head and looking for all the world like he was ready to chair an impromptu meeting. Such was his authority that the Titans settled around the table without question. Robin seated himself purposefully opposite Bruce, arms folded and shoulders back in defiance. Bruce's frown deepened.

"I'm concerned about your team dynamics."

Robin's eyes narrowed behind his mask. "Meaning?" He knew exactly what Bruce meant.

"Meaning many things. Not all covered in the tabloids."

"Then forget the tabloids and get on with it."

"Fine. One—you live unsupervised in a remote tower with four other teenagers."

"We've been taking care of an entire city for years; we can take care of ourselves."

"Two—you rely only on each other when the stakes are too high. You should defer to more experienced heroes."

"It's worked out just fine so far."

"Barely. Three—you've already been betrayed by one of your own, yet you have no safeguards in place for possible reoccurrences."

At this, the atmosphere in the room shifted dramatically from tense to angry. Beast Boy visibly wilted, and Robin clenched his teeth.

"We trust each other completely. No exceptions. We can't all carry the same baggage as you, Batman."

Bruce's mouth was a grim line beneath his cowl, and Robin braced for what he knew was coming.

"...Four—you're in an inappropriate relationship with an alien warrior princess." This time Batman studiously avoided looking at Starfire, whose quiet hurt might have broken his resolve. His former protégé's unbridled anger, however, only strengthened it. Robin was on his feet now, gloved hands braced on the table as he ground out an indignant reply.

"You absolute -hypocrite-. As I understand from a mutual friend of ours, you happen to be in a relationship with an -Amazon- warrior princess. What's your point?"

"Your friend is mistaken. I am not in a relationship."

"He's rarely mistaken."

"Whoa, time out! Batman and Wonder Woman are a thing?" A tense silence followed Beast Boy's unwelcome interruption. He took it as license to continue. "I thought she was bumping uglies with Bruce Wayne? I just read it, like, last week!"

"Wonder Woman accompanied Bruce Wayne to a public charity event. That does not mean they're romantically involved." Robin could see Batman's jaw clenching as he struggled with whether to elaborate.

"Oh, heh," Beast Boy chuckled. "Good point. For a second there, I was thinking maybe you were...heh...Bruce Wayne...or something."

Everyone stared. Raven's little revelatory gasp didn't escape Robin, though he was relieved to see Batman hadn't noticed it. The big man was busy glaring at the cowering changeling.

"Beast Boy," said Robin slowly, making a show of rubbing his temples in exasperation. "That might be the dumbest thing you've ever said."

"Alright, yeesh, Rob," the younger boy mumbled, "You don't gotta be so harsh..."

"This is exactly why I'm here. This entire team is seriously lacking in professional conduct. And frankly, I'm astounded at how emotionally compromised you've become, Robin."

Robin scoffed. "'Emotional compromise'-is that what you're calling human interaction these days?"

"That's what I'm calling inappropriate fraternization between coworkers. Teenaged coworkers."

"Oh, right. It's because we're teenagers. Nice play, making it about our age! Wouldn't want to invalidate your own relationship."

"Watch it."

"You're so concerned with how young I am. Tell me, does it bother you how old she is?"

"This is not about me," Batman growled.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand. I spent seven years of my life learning that -everything- was about you."

"We should talk somewhere else." Bruce narrowed his eyes. "Alone."

"We have nothing to talk about. You can leave anytime."

"Robin, you-"

"Get out of my house. Please."

Robin thought he saw a brief flash of hesitation from his former mentor, but it faded from his mind in an instant with Batman's next words.

"Need I remind you who paid for this building?"

Immediately, Robin's posture dropped. His face was blank as he stared at Batman for several long moments. Slowly, he turned away and walked back to the couch, picked up the remote, and turned the TV back on.

The other Titans were equally horrified and transfixed by the apparent family drama playing out before them. Batman had also risen now, and the four teens watched from their seats as he approached the sofa. Had they not all been gifted with enhanced means of eavesdropping as well as a burning, intrusive curiosity, they would have missed the quiet whisper that was almost too emotive to have come from the Dark Knight of Gotham.

"Dick..."

Only Raven felt the overwhelming regret that washed over Bruce as Robin continued to ignore him. Not another word was spoken among them for many hours, not until long after the Batman had quietly conceded and taken his leave of the tower, and long after Robin had retreated to his room, where once again it was Raven alone who felt the same familiar regret flooding the soul of the son as it had the father.


End file.
